


Composer

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Guitars, Piano, Violins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Composer

Clint is some what,  
Of a music prodigy.  
He learnt to play,  
Piano in his childhood.  
His teacher had said he would go far.  
But then his parents died,  
And his dreams vanished.  
In circus, he learnt another instrument.  
This time the violin.  
This was harder than the piano,  
But he enjoyed it.  
He learnt to play guitar,  
For a SHIELD mission.  
And he really enjoyed it.

Music had always soothed him.  
It had always calmed him down.  
It still does,  
After a mission.  
He usually composes new songs or tunes.  
This is a good distraction.  
He sometimes plays for Natasha.  
It seems to calm her nightmares,  
And helped her sleep better.  
Its nice that his music helps someone close to him.


End file.
